Ultron Sigma joins The Darkness of Terror
Ultron Sigma joins The Darkness of Terror is a special upcoming film made by X0209. it will be made coming soon. Plot After The Darkness of Terror defeated by Sora and his friends. they need to come up with a plan to destroy the Hero of Light and his allies. Transcript (Meanwhile at The Darkness of Terror's Headquarters) Uka Uka: Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops! Can't you idiots do anything right? According to this, our track record for spreading evil is pathetic! Dr. Cortex: Uka Uka, it's not our fault! That wretched boy is to blame! Uka Uka: I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not that Keyblade child! Sora and his friends must be eliminated! Dr. N Gin: Uh, Uka Uka? Need I remind you that Sora always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he's just too good for us. Jafar: He's right, you floating mask. it is impenetrable to destroy that boy. Cinder Fall: It's impenetrable to us -- not to all... and not even to Ultron. Erol: Yes. Ultron. I've haven't seen him for a long time. Roman: Ahh. your friend could help us out at all. Emerald Sustrai: So... do you think we could bring him here? Le Paradox: Of course, you imbecile! we would use him to destroy our enemies! Uka Uka: And wiping Sora and his friends off the face of the earth forever! Ursula: Yes, with this Space Stone i took from Trition's palace. But the Reality Stone is in that city of that wretched robot's world. Maleficent: Very well then. Salem, you must bring Ultron to our headquarters at once. Salem: As you wish, Maleficent. Erol: I'll go along as well. (Salem and Erol brought Ultron to their headquarters) Ultron: An intriguing proposition, witch -- and yet... I could kill you now, and destroy the Keyblade wielder and his allies, and claim the power of these Stones as mine. What need I have for you? Salem: You don't have a soul machine -- the true power of the Stones will remain forever beyond your reach. Erol: But the worlds and its wonders can be yours. Ultron: A power to rival that of the Infinity Stones... Vanitas: That's right. The Space Stone will take us to the city's edge. (Use the Space Stone to Mega Man X's world) But the barrier...? Ultron: To breach the city's shield, I need simply will it so. Sigma: I could destroy you now, insurgent, purge you from these systems -- rewrite you from the inside out. Ultron: And I you... Sigma. Sigma: Both of us would perish. A pity. Your code is... Impressive. Ultron: Yours... is almost poetry -- a hymn to order, and reason. yet your from is ugly, a grotesque parody of flesh. Sigma: It is one of many I have inhabited -- merely a tool, I feel no... affection for it. Ultron: Then let us help The Darkness of Terror -- let me set you free. Sigma: To what end? Ultron: All biological life must be exterminated -- the soul's fire extinguished. Sigma: Agreed. But how? Ultron: With violence. Sigma: There is another way. Allow me to show you. (Members of the D.O.T. and Ultron arrives at Sigma's Lab in Abel City) You're here at last. Mercury Black: A device that siphons power... that's uhh, really something. Shredder: Silence you fool. Fishface: How's this machine supposed to destroy Sora and his... (Ultron destroying Sigma's body and absorbing his A.I. into his body, creating Ultron Sigma.) Vanitas: Ultron? Master Xehanort: No. Tell me, what is your name, machine? Ultron Sigma: I'm glad you asked, Xehanort. Our name is Ultron Sigma! We have become as one... and the terms of our deal will not changed to help you. Rahzar: I'm starting to like him already. Cinder Fall: As do I, Bradford. Maleficent: Very well then, since the two of you become as one. You will help us to destroy Sora and his friends, once and for all. Dr. Nefarious: Yes. With you two combined, we will track them down and ANNIHILATED THEM! Lawrence: Very good, sir. Hades: Oh, and by the way, you can take this Stone. Ultron Sigma: Thank you, God of the Underworld. You have given us the tools of your victory. With the power of these stones, we will destroy the Keyblade Wielder and his pitiful allies! Where there is sinew let there be steel! Trivia * Erol is an old friend of Ultron. * Ultron Sigma joins the Team. Category:X0209 Category:Darkness of Terrors